Getting around the 2 GB limit
Version 1.0 of the firmware has a problem with transferring files greater than 2 GB from a networked computer onto the ScreenPlay Pro HD, regardless of whether you are formatted for NTFS or FAT32. Likewise, if you try to access files over the network that are already on the drive, and those files are greater than 2 GB, you will not see them in the explorer. Workarounds * This problem was resolved in firmware R1.8. You can upgrade the firmware, although you will lose any media files, wifi setup, and recording settings on the drive. * Instead of using ISO files, use the IFO/VOBs from DVDs. The player will automatically start the DVD when it switches to that directory, and those files are less than 2 GB each. * Use the USB port connection to copy any files > 2 GB onto the drive. * Use the USB port connection for renaming recorded video and moving them to the appropriate place on the drive. * Telnet into the drive to rename or move the recorded video. * Break the MPG into multiple files smaller than 2 GB. They will automatically play one after the other in the correct order if you name them sequentially (like Part 1, Part 2, Part 3) or you can build a playlist. Solution There is an alternative to installing the R1.8 firmware. The problem is with Iomega's modified smbd. The version reported on the drive is 3.0.23c. However, compiling one from the open source at samba.org results in a 1 MB larger one that does not have the 2 GB limit and is also about twice as fast as the original. R1.8 firmware also has the same speed advantage. The following instructions assume you have you have no familiarity with Linux, but general familiarity with Windows XP or Vista. If you are using Vista, you will need to enable Telnet (Go to Start –>> Control Panel –>> Programs and features –>> Turn Windows features on or off). 1. Download the smbd.zip file from this site. 2. Extract the smbd file from the smbd.zip and put only the smbd file in the upper level directory, the \ directory of your media player. You can copy the file via network or USB connection. 3. In explorer, right click on the media player drive and select disconnect if you have a drive mapped to it. 4. Open a telnet session prompt 5. Start ->> Run ->> telnet 192.168.1.1 (replace the IP with your drive's IP address) Now power off the drive and power it back on. This will stop the current smbd process, reset the drive back to read only mode, and reload the inetd configuration. You can now use the discovery tool to remap the drive. To test the performances you can use, for example, the robocopy.exe tool (you can download it from Microsoft site, in the Windows 2003 resource kit tools). This binary executable came from Peter's Ellion HMR-700a modification page. Category:Advanced Configurations Category:Older Firmware